Streaming Wild for You
by TheDemonAndTheBeast
Summary: Beast Boy tries to win Raven's love with Star helping him. He adventures into many places and realms in Raven's portals. But when Beast Boy gets lost in other places, Raven gets determined to find out where he is. BBRae and RobStar Hope you all like it! I haven't finished it yet! That's a warning, but I will make new chapters each day, so don't worry! :D


Streaming Wild for You

Chapter 1: Star Knows Everything

Beast Boy had secretly loved Raven ever since they met, but when Terra came, Beast Boy never actually like her. He just wanted Raven to be jealous, so they would be together. Raven was unique. She was never like the others, and her colors blend nicely on her. Beast Boy just can't stop thinking of how beautiful she was. I don't have the time to describe her since he thought way too much about her.

He never actually knew why he liked her. If he tried to name everything he liked about her, he would be too nervous, and besides, he doesn't even know how to say how beautiful she was by just telling her. No, that's not going to work. He tried that already! It would be crazy if he used the same plan. Maybe, he could use Star. She always understands!

Beast Boy had a nice brother-sister relationship with Starfire. She would possibly understand this problem, and she always embarrasses Beast Boy. That's what a younger sister would do to an older brother. They always talk about love and other romantic stuff. Like what little girl wouldn't do that?! Starfire was basically like a teenage girl that would squeal anytime they hear about a new romance coming up.

'I need to talk to Star, but how?' thought Beast Boy. 'Maybe I can trick her into something, so she'll pay attention. That would totally grab her attention!'

"Beast Boy, do bopersnoopers get their snarulops from an island?" asked Starfire.

'Oh, she already is getting attention on me. Actually, she is getting my attention.'

"No, I've never heard of snarulops before," answered Beast Boy.

"It is a leaf that has a lot of stem stuff poking out, and has those furry, brown round things attached to them," stated Starfire.

"Oh, you mean a palm tree leaf," Beast Boy realized. "But I don't know what bopersnoopers are."

"They are these people that have chestnut skin, and they cook all of these kinds of awkward food."

"You make awkward food."

"I do not! My foods are the tastiest things alive! Robin told me that they are!"

"Robin lies to you sometimes just because he wants you to love him!"

"He would never!"

"Oh yes he would."

"No he would not!"

"I have a question for you."

"Spit your question out."

"What? Spit my question out? What kind of command is that?"

"No, Robin told me a phrase."

"Oh yeah, I'm not used to that. I just wanted for help."

"What do you want me to help you with?"

"I need your help on Raven."

"You have to listen to her so that she won't hate you."

"I need her love!" screamed Beast Boy. "Did she hear me?"

"No, my walls are covered with the sucking in the sounds stuff that Robin had showed me."

"Good."

"Do you love Raven?"

"This is a hard answer to believe, but yes."

"You must show her all the things she loves."

"But she and I are like opposites, so I don't know anything she likes."

"She likes to meditate, read books, dark stuff, and shiny, enchanted items."

"Are you sure? She detests shiny items."

"Not enchanted ones."

"I didn't know that."

"She loves magical things, but not the girly ones like fairies, unicorns, and the Disney movies that make girls think that magic is real. Yes they are, but she likes real magic. Not the illusion ones."

"That's hard!"

"You can always look in her portals that can basically take you… everywhere!"

"That sounds cool!"

"Maybe I can stall her for a bit, so you can sneak into one!"

"Yeah, let's try that!"

"Thank you for the chat. I was getting bored of staring at my window anyways. Silky is spending time with Robin, so I couldn't play with anyone."

"You're welcome."

"Our plan will begin as soon as I plan it!"

"Really Star?"

"Yes!"

Hello peoples, I will be replying to reviews normally, so I just planned this new story out, but the awesome part is that I would be able to finish it by the end of next year with about a hundred and something chapters! If this story is too boring for you guys, give me suggestions in the reviews, and I will respond to them.


End file.
